


Luan and the Dandelions

by sarahgirl1998



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Allergies, Comedy, Dandelions, Female Sneezing, Gen, Humor, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13294725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: While hanging out in a dandelion field, Luan's allergies get the best of her.This was commissioned.





	Luan and the Dandelions

One day, Luan was hanging out at the park, where there were a large number of flowers and dandelions growing out of the ground. She was having a great time here... at least, until her dandelion allergies got in the way.

Luan picked one of the dandelions that she saw, held it close to her mouth and blew onto it. She watched and giggled in amusement as all of the fluffy seeds departed from where they had been growing, off into the air. She loved dandelions, just so she could do that and watch the seeds fly away. There was something about that that just looked... satisfying.

Suddenly, however, the wind blew the dandelion seeds back at her face, causing her eyes to widen. Just feeling the pollen on her face made her nose tickle, so she took a sniff, only to send one of the dandelion seeds directly into one of her nostrils. The seed floated idly in her nasal passage, the fluff tickling the insides of her nasal walls. The tickle in her nose grew dramatically, and her nose started to twitch as her eyes started to water. Her breath began to hitch.

"Heeeeeh... Haaaaaaaaah..." Luan tilted her neck back as a red tinge started to form around her nostrils. She needed to sneeze. She reached her forefinger up to her nose, wanting to rub it, but she couldn't do that in time. She took a final hitching gasp, forefinger under her flaring nostrils.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH-SHHHHHHYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!"

Luan shot her neck forwards as she sneezed loudly, a large amount of saliva spurting out of her mouth. A good amount of clear mucus was expelled from her nostrils as well, but she could still feel the tickle of the dandelion seed in her nose. She tilted her neck back, a small drop of mucus oozing out of her nose before she released an equally loud double.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH-CHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW!!! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-CHHHHHHHHHYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!" Both of Luan's next sneezes, like the one right before them, fired a good amount of spray and mucus from her mouth and nose. But they were also forceful enough to blow some of the dandelion seeds from the flowers below up into the air.

Recovering from her allergy attack, Luan rubbed under her red, running nose with her forefinger as she sniffled. But when she sniffled, she sucked a good number of dandelion pollen directly into her flaring nostrils. As soon as they made it in, the fluffy heads of each dandelion seed began to rub against ever part of her nasal walls. Some stroked the walls of her nostrils, and others brushed the "ceilings" and "floors" of her nostrils. But wherever they touched her passages, they created a tickling sensation unlike any she had experienced before.

Luan's eyes widened, tore up and became slightly bloodshot as her pupils widened until they could barely be seen. Her entire nose froze for a moment, but then began to quiver in significant irritation. Her nostrils quivered as well, flaring up to twice their normal size. She began to inhale loudly as her eyelids fell halfway.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah... HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH..." Luan rubbed her nose slightly with her forefinger, but it was no use. Her allergies, as well as the dandelion pollen tickling the insides of her nose, were just too much for her to handle. "Haaaaaa-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH--!!!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!"

Luan's entire upper body snapped forward as she unleashed an absolutely massive sneeze, which could be heard throughout the entire park. Tons of spray and mucus expelled out of her mouth and nose. It was one of the biggest sneezes she had ever let out. Before she could rub her nose, she needed to sneeze again, her nose continuing to tickle insanely.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!! HAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!"

With every sneeze that Luan released, more and more mucus started to ooze out of her red nostrils. But she didn't have the time to wipe her nose - her nostrils tickled too much. So she continued to sneeze strongly until her nose finally had enough."

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-ETTTTTTTTTTTCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!! HEH... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH..."

A final sneeze was coming, but Luan really didn't want to sneeze anymore. She rubbed under her itchy nose with her forefinger, but it wasn't helping. Most of the dandelion pollen that had been tickling her nose was gone now, but a small amount still remained. And her allergies to it were just so bad that even the littlest bit would make her feel sneezy. That was the one reason she couldn't enjoy dandelions, even if she took her allergy medicine before going outside.

Luan sniffled, and inside her nasal passages, the remaining dandelion seeds brushed her nasal walls once again, making her release her final sneeze in the fit.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!"

The extremely loud and forceful sneeze was enough to fire a large amount of spit from her mouth, and an equally large amount of mucus from her nose. Luckily, it expelled the last of the dandelion pollen from her allergic, ticklish sinuses. But now, her nose was a bright red, with mucus oozing out of both nostrils. Her eyes still looked bloodshot, and were filled with tears. She wasn't feeling good.

"Ugh!" Luan sniffled loudly, and rubbed her nose several times with her forefinger. Seeing that her nose had started running, she wiped it on her arm a few times to get the excess mucus off. It worked at first, but it still felt quite runny, to her slight dismay.

Turning around, Luan decided to just leave the park and go back home. She wasn't in good enough condition to stay much longer, thanks to her allergies. Every step of the way, she sniffled some more and continued to rub her nose. She recovered once she had gotten back to the Loud House, but she still felt a bit sniffly from what had happened.

"I really gotta take my allergy medicine," Luan thought to herself. "My dandelion allergies sure know how to give me the sneezes!"


End file.
